


Acid-Green

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Our ETerNity Together
Genre: Experiment, Gen, Loophole, Mirror Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: When memories don’t add up, an unsettling conclusion is reached. Fortunately, that also leads to a real rescue.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Acid-Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dede42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/gifts).



> Cw: Brief allusion to language, drugging. Watching. Talking of death.

- _When did I ever say the F-bomb?_

Now that things have paused, it’s time to catch up.

-But I don’t like what I’m seeing.

_ If they’d  _ _ tried to put  **handcuffs** on me, I would have fought  **much** harder. _

I also didn’t remember being threatened with  _sedation_ -

_What the heck is up with that-!?_

-Unfortunately, I had a sickening feeling I  _knew_ what it was:

The pink-haired menace must have done something so we were able to free Delta’s brain.

Not her body- 

It would account for the different version of events-We’d been lured into half a dream.

I look around-

No one.

_Good_.

Her body is probably flatlining in a cell right as I’m thinking this.

-And no way am I going to risk the chance of  Alex  getting involved.....

He’s supposed to be dead, if he gets caught on the outside he’ll die for sure.

He and Rene are the only leverage we have here-

I rub my forehead.

Yes, it’s better if no one knows-

Though I can’t imagine Delta will be thrilled about her body being dumped off at the SAE like a sack of limp potatoes.

I can probably use a Mirror to get there-

And it’s not like they will be prepared for me-

I was transparent, then.

The likelihood of them knowing who I was is zero-

Unless their cameras somehow caught our conversations, and I honestly don’t recall if my name was ever in them. . . .

Well, I know from experience, I could possibly get away with it.

I’d have to be fast-

It’s the best shot I have.

*

Ah, the Diamond-scape.

How I loathe your disorienting-

_Everything_.

“Come on, show me Delta-“

Gold light.

“. . .Not  _that_ Delta!”

Not the one currently asleep in the Mind.

“The other one-her body”, I quickly specified, when it looked like I was about to be dumped out a Frat house.

_Yeesh_.

I almost shatter my ankle on the sink-

If that  _**thud**_ wasn’t loud enough to wake the dead-

Then I don’t know what will.

.

..

...

_Well_ , _well_......

I don’t see any cameras, but I keep from sight anyway.

They’ve left her in a bedroom space.

I try to cross over to the mattress.

I nearly knock my elbow off the walk-

_Ouch_ -

That...didn’t actually hurt?

-The brain is a cryptic organ.

I lean over-

-Tear tracks, though long since dried.

She’s probably in Sleep-ception by now.

I lift her up-

I push away any and all misgivings about this.

_Just_ _get_ _to_ _the_ _Mirror_ -

They won’t even realize a thing has happened.

*

- _To The SAE, or to Alice’s mind?_

At least in the Mind, her own Mind will be back in her own head-

That’s what I did.

. . . . . . .They melded together so seamlessly, it was as if they had never been apart to begin with.

-In other news, I  had to smash the Mirror on both ends.

The risks of leaving the path open were just too severe.

-I’m going to have even worse bruises on my elbow for a while.

....

Why  _is_ she here?

_Just_ for the Project?

Maybe...but I’m figuring it’s only because she’s a Writer, and they’re all lumped in together.

And a hero isn’t a Hero without Precious Loved Ones to rescue.

-But that’s just me and my cynicism taking over.

Not that I don’t have good reason to feel it. . . .

Let’s see how long this lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Morivin belongs to IvyDarkRose.


End file.
